A Long Way Reunion
by Cookie Frost Girl
Summary: MoA reunion with drama and babies! I know there are many stories about this. just give it try please! R&R Please, No Flames!


**_A Long way Reunion_**

**A/N: Yeah, I know the story is overuse. I don't care. This story came to my mind when I read a fanfic similar like this. I hope you like it. Oh! Don't forget to review :P**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth POV

It has been 2 months since he disappeared. I refused to give up. I searched him around the world. I know he is at Roman camp according to Jason. I just take a break for Percy's search party (which I led) because of this headache. I tried to have some aspirin and god's meal. You know the ambrosia and nectar. However, still this head hurt me so much. I decided to take a nap. I dreamed about him. I saw we had dinner in Paris for our first anniversary. In the middle dinner, a hellhound came out from nowhere and attacks me from behind. Percy saw this before me, and pushed me out-of-the-way and took the blow. I killed the hellhound and knelled. Percy wounded and lost a lot of blood. He took my hand and cough.

"I love you, Wise girl" Then he went limp.

I woke up and sobbed. I miss him. Suddenly, I felt nausea and rushed to toilet. I throw up my whole dinner. I felt lonely. No one rub my back and comfort me. 3 weeks after that, I just ate a square of ambrosia to make my headache (more pained than a week before) bearable. I managed to make my way to Athena cabin from arena. I fell to my bunks fully clothed and my head explode. I fell to Morpheus realm.

I dreamed about three toddlers playing in the park with Percy. One of them is a girl and the rest is boys. The girl appearance looked like me. One of the boys looks like mini-Percy and the other boy look like a mix of Percy and I. Could it be...

I opened my eyes hearing the dinner horn. Strangely, I can't feel my pain head anymore. Instead, I found three babies cuddling to my arms. Carefully, I untangled myself and felt my feet touch the coldness of the cabin's floor. I knelt in front of them. I gasped. They looked like toddlers in my dreams except their still infant. I put my blanket to them gently. My siblings burst out of the door. They looked sweaty and hungry.

"There you are, Annabeth. Where have you been? I thought you chopped dummies in the arena." Malcolm asked.

"Sorry. I felt sick and took a nap for a moment. Let's-"

One of my siblings gasped. She pointed to my bunk.

"Who are they?" My half-sister asked.

"I don't know but I have some guesses. Could you please call Chiron and Clarisse?" I asked. You probably wonder why I asked to invite Clarisse. Clarisse became closer to me since Percy disappearance. I know she miss him, not only for their sword fight but his comebacks.

5 minutes later, Chiron galloping to Athena cabin. He frowned and surprised when he saw the babies. A few seconds later, Clarisse came. She looked to my bunks with three babies on it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She whisper screamed as I shot her a look to turn down her volume.

"Chiron, who are they?" Malcolm asked.

Chiron paled.

"I think... they are Annabeth's children. You can see their similar appearance." Chiron said.

"WHAT?" my half siblings shout in harmony. I was worried that (my) babies wake up.

"Who is their father?" Surprisingly Clarisse said with serious tone.

"Don't you have a guess?" Chiron asked.

"I think its Percy." I said with small voices.

"Indeed."

"How?" Malcolm asked.

"Don't you remember when Annabeth had headache a week ago? I think they are brainchild, my boy. Looks like Annabeth inherited Lady Athena's ability."

"Annabeth look! They are awake." My half-sister said.

We realized that they have different eyes color.

"Whoa! The baby girl is like Annabeth twin. Same color and hairstyle. Grey eyes like us." Malcolm said.

"And this boy really likes that punk. No surprise there." Clarisse said and pointing at one of my baby boy.

"Oh my! This boy is unique. Kind of mix from their parents. He has your hair Annabeth but has Percy's eyes with tint of grey." The youngest of my half-sister said.

"You have beautiful babies, Annabeth. Congratulations!" One of my half-brothers said.

"What's their name?" Chiron said softly.

I looked at them again, they hid themselves at blanket. They are so adorable. I put the blanket away and noticed that I can recognize who is the oldest. Hmm...

"The oldest Peter Chase-Jackson, The girl Lucy Chase-Jackson. And Charlie Chase-Jackson for the youngest." I said

"Whoa girl! You already have mama-bear instinct you even can know who's the oldest." Clarisse said.

Charlie crawled to edge of the bunk and fell face first to the floor if I did not catch him. Peter and Lucy giggled. The girls in my cabin cooed, even Clarisse. Chiron chuckled.

I wondered about their existence. Are they demigod or just mortal? Nevertheless, I will love them no matter what,

"Okay! Get back to mass hall and dinner. Annabeth I gave you permission to stay back. I shall go to nearest store and bought baby things." Chiron said.

"Thank you, Chiron. Guys, can you help me take care of them?" I asked.

"Of course. No need to ask. After all they are our niece and nephews."

"Well, I better make Leo build baby crib." Clarisse said and left with rest of my cabin. I stayed and Place my babies to my lap. They went back to their sleep. I placed them back gently and lay with them cuddling in my arms.

^0^

* * *

Leo and Peter running from Jason and Piper. They give them makeover when they were sleep. Coach Hedge took a swift with Leo. Leo took his free time to eat and planning the pranks with Peter. I swear I must have a talk to Leo. Asking him not to teach any of my child pulling pranks. Thalia, which she came to beating Percy before went back to huntress sharpen her arrow with me sat in the kitchen. I was reading a architecture book, Lucy, my only daughter, who was just like Percy, came running up to me with a stuffed hippocampi, a gift from Poseidon (**A/N: at first I want stuffed owl but in MoA Athena thorn apart with her roman form)**. Her younger brother, Charlie trailed behind her. They grew a lot faster than normal humans-or half bloods. I asked Chiron when my babies turned a week old. They were three-quarters god. Now, you can tell the difference from the triplets. Peter was about 5 years old, Lucy 4 years old, & Charlie 3 years old. "Mommy!" Called Lucy. Her curls bounced up and down with her as she pointed to the front of the ship. "Go up front!"

I marked my page and got up. I let Lucy and Charlie drag me to the front. I noticed they had not grown much this month. Chiron said that meant they were gaining control over their powers, and could project themselves as more normal.

"Guys, come to the front!" I yelled. Jason stopped to pummel Leo and Piper stopped to tickle Peter. They run up to the front as I traced my gaze to the camp, Camp Jupiter... I gulped and looked down at my children, who were trembling with excitement. They were going to meet their Dad for the first time. They love stories about their Dad. Thalia came last munching an apple.

I crouched down in front of the triplets. They wore small little kid shorts that were adorable and tiny Camp Half-Blood t-shirts that had been projects at the Arts and Crafts center. Each of them even had their own set of beads. They only had one bead though, seeming they weren't even a year old yet.

"Ready? You have to be on your best behavior. Stay back until your Aunt Thalia brings you down" I ordered. They nodded, knowing better than to not follow my directions. Thalia nodded and said,

"So, lil' bro come first, then me, Leo, and Piper. Don't worry Annie, I just want to struck him then I will be back to take care the triplets. Annabeth, you wait for me to give signals. I want to know if Kelp Head remembers." Jason stood at the very front of the boat, in clear view of everyone.

I looked for Percy frantically, but everything just seemed like a dash of purple. I grab Charlie in one hand and the other hand Peter. Thalia took Lucy's hand. Leo ran back to driver control.

"They're not all demigods," Jason said. His blue eyes were filled with longing. I looked at him in surprise. "They're legacies," he continues. "Descendants of the gods. Lots of minor gods and goddesses have children too," Jason says, as if in a daze. "Reyna…she's a daughter of Bellona. Roman Goddess of War."

Piper frowned, as always, when the unknown girl's name was mentioned.

I racked my brains to remember. "Reyna's the other praetor, right?"

Jason nods. "Yesterday was the Feast of Fortuna," he says dejectedly. "They would have had the election for another praetor, so I guess, I'm not one anymore." He sounds broken. Piper moved around me to give his hand a squeeze. Piper turned to me and grinned.

"Found him?" she asked.

I smiled back and went back looking at the crowd: She can see a dark-haired girl wearing a toga push forward and gaze and the approaching warship, a thin blonde kid, a guy holding up a huge eagle on a pole, an armless statue, but no familiar sea-green eyes or black hair.

The winds are restless: Jason was too. The expression on his face clearly reads _can we get off already. I want to go home!_

Home.

Camp Jupiter is home to Jason as Camp Half-blood is to Percy. I felt awkward. I can already tell how different the Romans and the Greeks are. How could Percy have survived this?

I felt a pang in her heart: never before have had I wanted to see him so, _so_ badly.

Leo shouted, "Landing gear!", and the ships' wings spread wide. The Argo II immediately went into a gentle incline. Leo looked tense, and I knew why: he wants to make a good impression on the Romans and Percy and messing up the landing probably would not do much good.

The ship slows down.

_Come on. Come on._

Moreover, the ship responds, and hovers above the – was that a _white flag?_ – For a few seconds before landing smoothly and silently. Okay, correction. It landed with a massive THUD, sending clouds of dust billowing into the air. I heard a few people coughing. Not a perfect landing, but it will do, she thinks.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Everyone on the ship exchanges nervous looks. The silence was full of awkward tension. Jason grabbed Piper hand. Thalia gave Lucy back to me. Jason nodded to Leo's direction. Leo nodded back grimly and pressed a button on his remote.

The bottom half of the ship lifted up, revealing a ramp leading to the ground. Jason walked towards the ramp, jogging down towards the Romans. A girl with purple robes ran up and hugged him. I saw Piper cringe a bit, but she relaxed quickly after.

Jason and the girl talked for a few seconds. I sat in the kitchen with Charlie still slept in my arms when Peter and Lucy sleep beside me. Then, I saw it from window of the ship. A guy steps ahead. He has jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. He wore his lopsided grin that I love. Thalia struck him with lightning make the Romans draw their weapon. Percy said something than Thalia hugged her.

Third POV

Thalia walked behind Jason and Piper. Leo waves to every one behind Thalia. Jason was staring around and steps forward to numerous whispers while nervously clutched Piper's hand. They stopped 5 feet in front of the Romans. The silence can feel the high tension.

The girl wearing a purple toga makes a move first. "Jason," she says politely, and then hardens her expression. "It's good to see you again."

"Reyna," Jason responded. "You too."

Reyna glared at him. "So, you seem to have spent a nice time with these…Greeks."

"Um, there was this switch thing happening, then we needed time to build the Argo II, and Gaea was trying to slow us down…the usual" Jason said.

Reyna nodded in a business-now-talk-personal-later kind of way. Then a boy with blond hair stood beside Reyna. He clutched a teddy bear and a dagger in his hand. He looks like an evil, skinny scarecrow. Thalia guessed that he ripped the teddy bear.

"Who are you?" Thalia said with distaste.

"I am Octavian," he sneered, "Legacy of Apollo and camp augur." He stopped there, but she can tell he was refraining from saying, _and I'm more important than you are._

Thalia wanted to skewer him as Jason gritting his teeth. Jason restrained himself and glancing at the golden eagle perched atop a long pole.

"So, when did you get the legion's eagle back?" he asks with an air of awkwardness, motioning towards the golden eagle perched atop a long pole.

"Yesterday. Long story." Reyna said. Then a guy with purple toga came to view. He has an aura of god. When you look at him, you know that he is a natural-born leader. Suddenly, a lightning struck him. The Romans draw their weapons.

"Fall back." Reyna said and glancing at Jason.

"It wasn't me." Jason said. The guy in toga look dazed and shock (**Well, he was struck with lightning. What did you expect?**). He saw Thalia narrowed her eyes to him. He gave her his famous troublemaker smirk.

"Seriously? You don't meet me in 8 months and you fried me, Pinecone face?" He said.

"Well, miss you too." Thalia said and running to hug him. They pulled back. Everyone in present gaped like a fish.

"You make Annabeth worried you know. Oh, we have surprise for you. Hold on!" Thalia said and running back to Argo II.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "That's my sister. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis." Jason answered.

"You have sister, which _graceus_?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, I found-" His words cut by the arrival of daughter of Athena.

Percy looked at her. He moved to stand directly in front of her.

"Hey there, Annabeth."

He was staring into her eyes and smiling cheekily.

"So, you remember, huh?" she asked him. Her voice was calm but had a dangerous edge to it. Any sensible person would back off, but Percy was obviously the same Seaweed Brain that he has always been.

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer. His eyebrows furrow together and he looked cute, but Annabeth boiled with rage. She's just pissed at Percy for playing her like that, pissed at Hera for switching him with Jason, pissed at the gods for neglecting them, pissed that he didn't make an effort to let her know that he was okay, and finally make her take care of his kids alone.

Her rage took over and she drew her dagger. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she was ripping a whole reunion, but she knew that she had to go with her gut.

Percy backed away, almost tripping over his toga.

"Wait a minute," he gasped. "Don't you think that this is a bit too drastic-?"

Truthfully, this answer's one-hundred-percent correct, and putting the dagger away would have been the wiser thing to do, as Percy's giving her a chance to calm down, but Annabeth had never felt so unwise in her life.

"All's fair in love and war, honey," she snarled, and then they were dueling.

Percy's skill gotten better and Annabeth extremely surprised when she sees a long cut on his arm, because Percy was supposed to have the Curse of Achilles, but Percy explains between every strike about how he lost it when he crossed the Little Tiber.

"Well, you seem to remember you had it in the first place," Annabeth retort lamely as she slashed at his shoulder.

"The. Gorgons. Told. Me." Percy said a word with every jab.

"Gorgons, really?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth was so angry at this point she was not even bother that she made a cut on Percy's toga. Percy closed in and for the next few minutes, all they can do is roll or slash.

"You Moron," Annabeth hisses like a basilisk every time he was within hearing range. She was vaguely aware of the Romans and Greeks forming a ring around them, jeering loudly and taking sides. Leo and Piper are even exchanging drachma.

Percy twirled gracefully with Riptide glowing in the light, but Annabeth was faster and she jabbed, putting her rage at it. Percy rolled out of the way just in time, but she rewarded with a piece of Percy's toga clinging to her dagger.

"Aw, come on," Percy groans, cursing fluently in Greek.

"_So_ sorry, sweetie," Annabeth grinned maniacally. She charged. Percy intercepted. She slashed. Percy rolled away. Percy makes a disarming motion. She jumped from him.

"So," Annabeth pants when they were back to circling each other again. "How was life in paradise, asshole?"

Percy grins. "Good, but I came only about a week ago. Dear old hippy bag lady put me to sleep for some time."

Annabeth is so surprised she forgot to glare at him. "What? But Jason reached-"

"I know. Hera called me loose cannon," Percy completed. "She didn't want both of us vulnerable at the same time, I guess. I was on the move for two months, though. Then I was on a quest, and-"

"And you had no time to contact any of us," Annabeth says drily. "Even though you remembered every freaking single one of us. Gee, I wonder why."

"I called my mom-"

"Oh, yeah!" Annabeth said sarcastically, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Gods, I'm forgot about that."

"Wise girl, please," Percy said.

Annabeth glared at him. "I was going to say, that Percy-I-don't-know-your-middle-name-Jackson was probably too busy to let me know that you were okay. Sending the whole camp, his family, and girlfriend into near depression."

"I am Sorry!" Percy says. He sounded frustrated.

She can hardly see, tears are blurring her view, but she charged one last time, half out of rage, half because she just wanted to be close to him.

Nevertheless, Percy was expecting this. He was not making any move to stop her. Before the dagger reached Percy, a girl voice called.

"Mommy!" Annabeth stopped. Percy tore his gaze from Annabeth for the first time and glanced at a little girl. Percy's eyes widened and he looked at 4-years-old girl running to Annabeth. Annabeth put down her dagger. Her gaze softened. Thalia running behind her with Charlie in her arms. Peter running to matched his sister speed. Without warning, Percy who out of daze kissed her fiercely for about five second and hugged her. When they kissed, Annabeth poor powers of fortitude break down as her dagger falls to the ground in sync with Riptide. Everyone's jaws hit the floor, except Thalia. Annabeth sobbed and muttered sorry many times. Percy rubbed her back and drowns his face in Annabeth's hair

"Mommy?" Annabeth felt a tug at her jeans. Annabeth untangled herself from Percy. She bent down to took her dagger and grab Lucy's hand who grab Peter's hand. He glanced back at Percy "You know", said Annabeth hesitantly breaking the silence "If you open your eyes any wider", continued Annabeth, slowly regaining her confident smile "Your eyes will pop out of your head, and then what use would you be?" Thalia chuckled. She gave Charlie to Annabeth.

"The huntress in trouble. Sorry, Annabeth. I must go. Kelp head, don't you dare to leave Annabeth and your children. If you left them..." Thalia let her treat hanging in the air. She gave the triplets kiss on the cheek, hug Annabeth, and punch Percy hard. "Good bye, Romans, and lil brother!" She raced away to the woods.

"Are those-?" Percy stammered. Annabeth nodded.

"H...How?"

"I inherited that gift from my mother. They are brain Childs. I miss you too much." Annabeth looking down and blushed.

"Lucy, meet your Daddy." Lucy runs to Percy's open arms. Percy picked her up and planted a kiss on her head. "Peter, Charlie, go get him." The two of them (Charlie jumped from Annabeth's arm) charged at their dad, with him still holding Lucy.

"Daddy!" They yelled. Annabeth does not know how, but Percy managed to scoop up all three of them. He sat down on dusty soil, not caring about his toga or his ripped clothes. He put them on his lap cross-legged. She sat next to him, her head on his shoulder.

That was when they realized there was still hundreds of Romans watching them. The girl Jason was hugging walked over to us. "I'm Reyna. You must be Annabeth. We, Romans owe him." Annabeth shook her hand, glancing at Percy, who just played at the kids.

"Nice to meet you. Have we met?" Annabeth said. Reyna nodded.

"You destroyed my home."

"You mean Circe place? I am Sorry."

"Don't worry. My sister, Hylla already forgives you. So do me."

"This is Peter, Lucy, and Charlie." Annabeth said pointing to each of them. Reyna smiled and went back to the Romans. Jason, Leo, and Piper walked towards them.

"Romans! Jason has brought friends. He promised, along with Praetor Percy Jackson-" Reyna interrupted.

"Wait he's Praetor?" Ask Jason.

"Unfortunately." Octavian muttered.

"What is a Phaetow?" Asked Lucy.

"Why are you weawing a bed ceet, daddy?" Asked Charlie.

"It's a toga not a bed sheet. Praetor is like a leader. I don't mind if Jason takes the title back. It's no biggie. Oh. Jason, nice to meet you. I hear a lot about you." Percy said. Peter crawled out of Percy's crowded arms and into Annabeth's. He sat at Annabeth's lap.

"No biggie? How dare you-"Octavian said

"Very well." Said Reyna cut him. She eyed Piper, who was holding Jason's hand. "Jason-shall you be returning as Praetor?"

He grinned. "Yes I'd love to." He said. Hazel and Frank came holding hands, and stood beside Percy.

"Let's introduce our self." Reyna said

"Jason, son of Jupiter, Praetor of Rome, Killer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Defeater of Titan Krios, One of the Seven." Jason said.

"Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, One of the seven." Piper said, she hide her charm speak skill for personal reason.

"Leo, Son of Hephaestus, fire user, Supreme Commander of Argo II, one of the seven." Leo said.

"Repair Boy." Piper muttered.

"I heard that, Beauty queen." Leo shot back.

"Shut up!"

"Hazel, Daughter of Pluto, one of the seven." Hazel said.

"Frank, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, one of the seven." Frank said.

"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Rome." Reyna said in business tone.

"Octavian, Le-"

"No need! I heard that before." Leo interrupted. Octavian narrowed his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, former praetor of Rome, one of the seven." Percy said calmly.

"Full title." Annabeth smack him.

"Alright, Alright." The triplets giggled seeing their dad was smacked...

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Defeater of the Furies and the Minotaur twice, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades Helm, Slayer of Medusa and her sisters, Defeater of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Defeater of the Hydra, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Anteaus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Retriever of Ares Chariot, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, ex-holder of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of a whole nasty monsters, Child of the Prophecy, Defeater of Hades, Defeater of Iapetus, Defeater of Atlas, Hyperion, Kronos with friends help. Holder of Pandora box, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes Caduceus, Retriever of Golden eagle, Defeater of Polybotes, ex-praetor of Rome, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, Father of Peter, Lucy, and Charlie Jackson."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor, excuse Annabeth, and the triplets.

"Whoa, that's mouthful." Guess who said it? Yeah, you right, Leo Valdez!

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades Helm, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes Caduceus, Defeater of Lastryrogians, Defeater of some of monsters, Heroine of Olympus, One of the Seven, Boyfriend of Perseus Jackson, Mother of Peter, Lucy, and Charlie Chase-Jackson."

"All senate members and Greeks, come to the senate house in one hour. We are going to have a meeting concerning the quest."Reyna ordered. Percy took Annabeth's hand and went to river. Their kids tailed behind them, except Charlie who still in Percy's arm.

Percy POV

Fiuhh! Man... My girlfriend is really really violent and scary.

Truthfully, I kinda surprised about my children. I was lucky, for not freaked out in front of Romans. That's not manly you know. You have kids when you're 17 years old. Your kids are brainchild. Moreover, your kids already more than 3 years old. Forget it!

I grabbed Annabeth's hand. I brought my family to the New Rome.

"Praetor Jackson, Change to better clothes, boy. By the way, any heads want to smash. And who is this?" Terminus greeted me.

"Who is this, Perce?" Annabeth asked me.

"That's Terminus. He protects the borders of camp. He helps me defeat Polybotes," I explained to her.

"Good morning Terminus, I'm not praetor anymore. Jason is back. No, no head need to be smashed. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Peter, Lucy, and Charlie Jackson. My triplets. They are brain child."

"Greeks Eh? All right. Julia!" A little girl held a tray jogging to us. She hugged my legs and stared wide open to my children.

"Put the weapons in this tray." Julia said with childish voice. Peter stared at her, causing Julia to blush. Annabeth look at me. I took out riptide and put it to the tray. Annabeth put the dagger.

"You may pass." Terminus said. Julia waved at us. Peter waved back make Julia blushed deeper. Lucy giggled.

Charlie sleeps in my arms. I take them to my apartment. I bought it after I became praetor. I sat on a couch. Peter and Lucy snuggled against me and soon fell asleep. Annabeth wandering around my apartment. I studied my children. I felt guilt not being there with them. They are really my children. They inherited my cute look and Annabeth's beauty. I nearly cooed at them. But a grown man not cooing.

"They miss their father, you know." Annabeth took a seat beside Peter.

"I know." I said simply.

"We have 50 minutes until the meeting. Percy, we can't take them to the war." She said worriedly.

"I agree. They're too young"

"Percy, When the children born, Poseidon visited me. He gave me a strange pearl. He said you know about this." She took out the pearl. It is sea-green perfect pearl."

"Wishing Pearl."

"What?"

"This is a wishing pearl. You can ask one favor to my father. Poseidon rarely gives this pearl to anyone. We can ask Poseidon to take care our children."

"You know Seaweed Brain, if the children not snuggled against you I might kiss you." Annabeth said cheekily

"I put them to my room. Then, I kiss you" I stood up and scooped three of them to my arms. Fortunately, they didn't wake up. They must be tired. I put them to my bed. I change my clothes. I wore a navy blue shirt, jeans, and converse. I kiss the triplets temple and went back to Annabeth.

You know what I did next. Yeah we're making out.

"Percy! Can I come in?" Hazel yelled.

"Perce! We standing almost 15 minutes you know!" Frank added. Damn! Why they interrupted and almost waking the triplets. WHY?

I opened the door. "Come in."

We sat at the couch. Hazel sat on the couch across from me with Frank.

"You never told us you had kids." Hazel said. She had her hair in a ponytail and holding Frank's hand."

"Yeah I was switched with Jason before they were born."

Their confused faces made me laugh. "They are more than half bloods but less than gods. Annabeth said they are brainchild. Athena/Minerva had kids like that. So the baby like sprung out from its mother head. I don't know. But I think they're grown fast." I said.

"Where are they?" Frank asked.

"They fell asleep. We put them in Percy's room. Oh, I almost not remember. Thank you for keeping my boyfriend from trouble." Annabeth answered.

"It's pleasure." Hazel said simply. We took them to my room. We can't help but smiled. Peter hugs Lucy and Lucy hug Charlie. They smiled in their sleep.

"They're so adorable," cooed Hazel. I grinned and nodded.

"Well we better go. We have 10 minutes. Reyna doesn't like late people." Frank said.

Annabeth wake the triplets gently. We walked together to Senate House.

PAGE BREAK

Third Person POV

Percy was sat with his family. Jason sat next to Reyna on Praetor chair. Poor Piper, She was jealous and Jason oblivious to it. Annabeth still wasn't quite sure about Reyna. She seemed like a strong and wise person, which Annabeth of all people can respect. Although from the way she would look at him, Annabeth wasn't sure how she felt about her. At that moment Reyna spoke.

"You all know why we're all here. We need to discuss this quest. The quest to defeat Gaea and the giants. We know the prophecy. Seven demigods will go on this quest. We must decide who will go to Greece and how they will get there." At this, almost the whole senate began arguing with each other on who would be the best choices. Eventually Reyna got them under control.

"Quiet!" She growled. "We know that some of the members for the quest must be Greek. Do you have anything to say, Percy?" Percy looked a little uncomfortable at the attention.

"Well I think it's become clear that Praetor Jason and I should go on this quest." He declared. Nobody objected to this. "And," he continued, "I need to have Frank and Hazel by my side." He let that sink in. After a moment, the senate erupted in more arguing.

"A daughter of Pluto and someone who has barely been at camp a couple of months?" One voice shouted scornfully above the others. Annabeth turned to see Octavian. Annabeth hadn't liked him at first but now he really couldn't stand the guy. Luckily, Percy spoke up.

"May I remind you that they accompanied me on my quest to save the camp?" Percy asked. Octavian rose to reply but sat back down after a look from Reyna.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque are two very capable soldiers." Reyna told the senate. Frank and Hazel seemed surprised at that. It was clear Reyna wasn't the person to give out compliments often. "If former praetor Jackson thinks they should go with him, then I do also." She finished. The senate seemed to be contemplating this when Jason spoke.

"And I need to have Piper and Leo with me." He said confidently. A few people looked opposed to that but they didn't voice their opinions.

"And Annabeth," Percy said all of a sudden. "I need to have Annabeth with me." He stated firmly. He looked at Annabeth and smiled, making heart flutter for a few seconds. It was nice until Octavian spoke up.

"Three graecus? We will need more than the word of our praetor to convince us to let them go on this quest. And how about your spawn?" He put extra strain on the word praetor that made Jason get red.

"Don't you dare you call my children spawn. Octavian. Annabeth and I have a plan for them. And THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS" Percy spite, he yelled the last part as Octavian open his mouth. Percy took a deep breath, "Fine, I have full confidence in them. Jason?" Jason looked up and tried to not look livid.

"Yes so do I." He replied.

"We can use my ship! We'll just need a day to gather provisions and make a few adjustments for the journey," He told the senate excitedly. Reyna nodded.

"Alright then it's decided," Reyna, told the senate. "The Greeks can take their time here for a day. Meeting adjourned," She finished. Everyone rise from their seat and went back to their activities. Percy took his family to training area.

"Wanna spar?" Percy asked to Annabeth.

"You're on Seaweed brain."

"Mummy? Daddy?" Peter asked.

"Yes?" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time, making them blushed.

"Can we watch?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you can. But If you gift your daddy kiss on the cheek and be a good cutie. Deal?" Percy said. Annabeth punch him.

"I wonder who the children are." Annabeth muttered. Otherwise, the triplets gave their father kiss on the cheek.

"Beat Mummy, Dad!" Peter cheered. Percy and Annabeth have their battle, not noticing a dark figure with Toga walked towards them. Violently, He pushed Lucy hard. Lucy tripped and fell to her butt. She cried. Percy and Annabeth stop sparing. They rushed up to Lucy. Annabeth comforting Lucy.

"Who did this?" Percy asked.

"He is so mean. He always brings a teddy bear. He is who pushed Lucy." Charlie said.

"Octavian! How dare you harm my daughter?" Yelled Percy.

"So what? Got a problem?" Octavian smirks. Before Percy or Annabeth could strangle Octavian. A wave of giant water flowed to Octavian. It engulfed Octavian almost drowning him. No, it's not Percy. Peter and Charlie have a fire in their eyes.

"You harm our sister!" They said in harmony.

"Creepy." Percy said playfully. The rest of the seven came to see what happened.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"This guy over there had a nerve to harm my daughter." Annabeth scowled. The rest of the seven looked at amazement.

"Whoa, they can control water but, they are still toddler. Unbelievable." Jason said.

"Cool!" Leo shouted.

"Okay guys. Enough. As much I want to drown him, we have a lot catching up to do." Percy waved his hand. The water broke open, revealing Octavian passing out. They went to Percy's apartment. Leaving Octavian unconscious alone. They sat on the floor. Lucy still in Annabeth's arm. She giggled seeing Daddy and Uncle Frank tickled her brother.

"Let's tell each other story." Frank said. The Seven tell each other stories until dinner. Dinner atmosphere has been better than before. Mainly, because Octavian nowhere to seen. After Dinner, The 7 plus Reyna playing truth or dare while the triplets sleeping. Fortunately, When Reyna knew about Jason and Piper dating, she just raised an eyebrow. Leo, as usual tried to flirt Reyna. Keyword: tried. You know where Octavian was?

Drum roll please...

*drum roll*

Octavian still in infirmary, still pass out, and the teddy bears cheering and party all night.

^0^

* * *

^0^

The Argo ready to take off. Jason and Percy bid their farewell to the Romans. Venus children spoiled Lucy. Therefore, Lucy wears a cute blue dress. Her bouncy curls tied two ponytails. Peter and Charlie chasing Julia around Terminus statue, which have grown soft to them. Leo tried to flirt with Venus girls. Piper and Annabeth checking what they're pack and talked with Reyna. For the first time, The Romans and the Greeks not at each other throat. Why? The source of problem, Octavian, grounded to do Algebra test for 12 hours.

"Guys, we're ready to go." Piper said as Annabeth tried to get the triplets. The seven stood in front of the Argo II exchange hugs and farewell. Suddenly, Percy took Annabeth hand and bent down to one knee. Venus children and Piper tried hard not to squeal loudly. The triplets wide eyed to their parents, wondering why their daddy like this.

Annabeth POV

It's not what I think is it? Percy took a red velvet box. He took my hand and bent down to one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I know we have a war brewing, but I can't wait anymore. We have known since we're twelve. I knew then, that demigods can survive, and I wanted to spend my entire life with you and our children." Percy said.

He opened the box, and I gasped. It was a gold ring with an engraving wave's silver on it. "As long as we're together" engraved with the waves. "Will you give me the honor to be the luckiest demigod in the world, and marry me?"

Oh. My. Gods. I dreamed of this when we were older, but it was actually happening. In my dreams, I knew what to say, but I was speechless. I nodded with tears streaming in my cheeks. Sadly, he didn't seem to understand. "Yes," I said. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Percy went wide eyed, and quickly got up. "You will?"

I smirked. "No, I was talking to Charlie right behind you," I said.

Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he quickly turned around. "Seaweed Brain! Yes, I accept your proposal. I will marry you," I said with my biggest smile.

He turned to me, and laughed. He slit the ring to my finger. We tackled each other in a great hug, and kissed. I heard all the Romans and the seven cheered. Peter, Lucy, and Charlie hug our legs. We broke our kiss and carried our children in our arms. I turned to Leo.

"When we take off, stopped at the nearest beach, please." I asked.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Percy and I decided to bring our children to the safest place. We can't risk our children in this war." I said and went back to Percy. We hugged tightly our children

Suddenly, Leo being Leo shouted,

"GROUP HUG!"

**Finally! This is the longest one-shot story I ever write. I'm sorry for spelling and grammar error. Some lines from other fanfic. Thank you for read this story. I hope you enjoy it. Check my other stories in my profile. Please review! :P**

***scowled the ending* Bad ending L**

**-Cookie_Frost_Girl_has_been_out- **

**GOOD BYE!**


End file.
